


Summer Sleep In

by Alisanne



Series: Snarry Summer 14 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things move at a different pace in summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Sleep In

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for the Snarry Summer Fest at Snape_Potter. Theme chosen: Holidays
> 
> **Warning(s):** None.
> 
> **A/N:** Just some silliness to start off the summer. :) Thanks to Emynn for cheering me on. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Summer Sleep in

~

Severus woke at five, as usual. As he shifted to get up, however, Harry woke. “What’re you doing?” he yawned.

“Getting up.” 

“It’s summer and we’re on holiday, remember?” 

“ _You’re_ on holiday.” 

“I was hoping you’d take one with me, actually.” Harry leaned up on an elbow. “We could sleep in this week.” 

Severus hummed. He really had nothing pressing to do-- “I’m an early riser,” he pointed out. “I doubt I can sleep much later than this.” 

Harry smiled, reaching for him. “Oh, I’m sure we’ll come up with something to do with our early mornings.”

And they did.

~


End file.
